Camelot
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: AU. Alexandra has a secret. But it's far more than 'I have magic.' Its who she is-and who she loves. When she first came to Camelot, she only wanted to further her knowledge of medicine. She never expected to meet another magical being, nor did she expect to fall for the Prince. Now all she can do is try and keep her head down and stay out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_ Author's Note __**So, I've been away from fanfiction for quite a while. I recently finished Merlin season five, and when it was over, I realized, IT COULD NOT BE OVER! So, like everyone else who just cannot see it end, I started reading FF again. When I started to get my own ideas, I thought 'what the hell?' and decided to give writing on here another shot. This is my first Merlin fanfiction. I hope it is not too horrible.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! Because I crave feedback-I need to know if I should upload the rest and continue on writing!**_

Seven days. Seven days I'd been walking down from the mountain village of Camhara—where I'd spent the last few years of my childhood— and my journey still wasn't over.

I looked out over the cliff edge and saw the citadels of Camelot in the distance. Probably another day of walking, and then I'd be there. I leaned back against the tree I'd made camp under and sighed. I could feel the tree shudder. The earth hummed with life, and the soft breeze carried a mood of contentment.

I curled my legs against my chest and looked out towards the great city again.

This was death, most likely. But I needed to go. My knowledge of medicine needed to grow if I was ever going to be able to pass off my…talent as true practice.

The dreams were becoming more and more vivid, urging me. A beautiful woman, wearing white, with long blonde hair and green eyes, calling to me. Telling me to go where I most desired.

And, as idiotic as it was, that was Camelot. Home to the King, his Knights, and the heart of all the laws. King Uther was the one who started the Great Purge. Anyone that had magic and half a brain would stay away from his castle.

Instead, I intended to live in it. Or close to it, at least.

The Court Physician Gaius could hardly appose to teaching me more about medicine. It was what my father had wanted from me anyways, all that time ago. Except he never would have let me go to Camelot.

A little blue bird landed at my feet. My gaze flickered to it and as soon as it saw me acknowledge his presence he hopped up onto my arm and sang prettily to me.

"You are very bold, aren't you? Much more than the others." I said to him, causing his song to fall silent. "Most of the others I have to prod them to come."

It was obvious, even to this little bird, that I was different. I offered the bird my hand and he fluttered off my arm to rest on my palm. I set him on the ground next to me, and then looked over to my small pack.

I reached inside and pulled out what little bread I had left and ripped it into tiny pieces. I sprinkled them on the ground for the tiny bird and stuck the rest back in my bag. My hand brushed the leather cover of my mother's journal. I hesitated and then pulled it out of the bag and sat it on my knees.

The little gold inscription on the cover shimmered in the fading sun as I read it.

"Aperite pages revelare secreta illorum." The letter's glowed and the book hummed. I opened the journal to the first page and read my mother's letter for the thousandth time.

My Dearest Daughter,

If you're reading this, then I am no longer in your life. I want you to know how much I love you, even now, before I've seen your face.

There are things you need to know about me, and about yourself. The world is now dangerous for our kind. More so than it was before, anyways.

You are magical. But not just any kind. I am a Daughter of the Earth and of Light. I was not conceived as you were. In an old Druid ceremony, a Daughter of Earth is created.

The gods create a soul and form a body out of the elements, using magic to bring us to life. We remain a part of the earth even after we are breathing. You won't be like me so much. But my dreams tell me that you will have some of my gifts. The first gift is the ability to heal other beings. An incredible power. But it can never be used to bring back the dead. We have no right to decide who lives and who dies, darling. Only the gods can make that choice.

The second gift is the magic that courses through your veins. You can do so many great things with it. Once you learn how to control it, the earth will not be the only thing you can manipulate.

The other things you will notice are the way that other creatures of the earth respond to you. Animals will follow you around constantly, and though you may become a little annoyed by them, they mean you no harm.

As a Daughter of the Earth, you will most likely feel connected to natural things more than others. Remember that the earth fights for you, not against you. At your command, it would gladly give its life to defend you.

The trees will whisper to you of their times of freedom, and the wind will sing songs of love to you. But you must remember that you cannot change things for them. No matter how badly you want to set the earth free, and give the trees the freedom they crave, the animals the voices they seek, or the love the wind longs for, you must remember that you were created to keep the balance.

Be careful my love. You must never tell anyone you can not trust the truth. I know it's a lot to ask you to hide who you are, but you must. For me, and for your father.

I love you, sweet Alexandra.

Mother

The last rays of the sun slipped behind the trees, and Camelot's towers faded away. Tomorrow I'd set out again and before the next sunset, I'd be in my new home.

**_Annnnndddd? What did ya think? Yes? No? Maybe-so? Let me know!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Ro Mance_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! So, I know I was like, 'I'm not going to post any more chapter until someone reviews because I'm a bee-itch' But, then I realized that the first chapter doesn't really give you any insentive. So, I decided to get you a little more into the story, because no one wants to read a FF without any Arthur :)_**

I woke up at dawn, and set off for Camelot.

Well after the sun had reached its highest point, I came to the great city gates. My feet ached as I walked into the market square. The smell of baking bread made my mouth water, and the sights were almost too much to take in. People bustled about their daily business and merchants pushed me to buy fine silk and shining jewelry.

As I came to the other side of the square, I caught sight of two young men playing instruments and singing songs of Camelot's victories.

It was only when I'd come out the other side that I realized that the Knights of Camelot were a forceful presence in the square. They were everywhere, keeping the peace, and browsing through the stands for themselves.

I tried not to stare at them too long, and shifted my gaze to my shoes as I walked away. I glanced up again only to take in the amazing castle that loomed over the city. The flags baring the Pendragon seal fluttered in the light breeze, the brilliant crimson striking against the blue sky.

As I crossed over into the castle's courtyard I stopped in my tracks. Servants ran around, few of them sparing me a glance. Guards were posted at all the doors, still and silent.

I took a deep breath and headed into the bustle. I stopped a nice looking girl carrying a basket of eggs. "Excuse me?" She turned around and faced me, her brown eyes uncertain.

"Yes?" She asked. I shifted my pack on my shoulder.

"I'm looking for the Court Physician. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?" Her whole face changed. She seemed surprised and then a little concerned.

"Um, his courters are through that door, and down the hall and then up the stairs."

"Thank you." I said, starting to turn away.

"I'm Mary, by the way," She said. I gave her a smile and bowed my head slightly.

"I'm Alexandra—it's nice to meet you." She smiled back at me and returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you too. If you need anything, I work in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I said sincerely. We stood there for a second, and it got awkward.

"Right, well, see you around." She said with a smile. I smiled again.

"See you," I turned and left then, following her directions. The door to the staircase stood open, and when I got to the second floor, a gold sign with an arrow declared it to be the way to the Court Physician's.

I walked down the hall quietly, and came to a small door that had a sign indicating it to be the Physician's. I gave a hesitant knock. "Hello?" I called out, pushing the door open after a few seconds.

The room had many tables covered with papers and various objects. There were books scattered around aimlessly and a few shelves dedicated to tonics. At a table in the back stood a man with long white hair in a faded red robe.  
He held a vile in his hand as he stood in front of a table set up to make medicine. He turned around and as soon as he saw me his face paled, and he dropped the vile in his hand. "Sophia?" He asked incredulously.

I paled at the mention of my mother's name. "No, I'm afraid you are mistaking. My name is Alexandra."

"Of course, my mistake." Gaius responded, seeming to shake himself. He started to bend down to clean up the broken vile.

"Please, let me." I rushed forward, letting my bag slip off my shoulder and rest on the ground next to me. I collected the bigger pieces of glass in my hand.

"Thank you; here." He handed me a small broom and I swept the rest of it up. "May I ask why you are here?" He said after I'd finished.

"I was hoping I could come under your tutelage. I'd like to learn more about medicine and healing." When I looked up at his face, he'd paled again.

"Where did you come from?" He asked after a moment.

"My father and I moved around a lot when I was younger. Before he died we settled in a place called Camhara." Gaius nodded.

"How did you get all the way to Camelot?" I sat down in a near by chair.

"I walked." I answered simply. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You walked all the way from Camhara by yourself?" He seemed outraged. I nodded. "What could have possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I had no where else to go. My mother, I believe you knew her, studied with you long ago. Before she met my father… before the Great Purge." Gaius's hawk-like eyes locked on me.

"You are Sophia's daughter." He stated. "You look so much like her." I gave a sad smile.

"So my father used to say. She died when I was born. I have no memory of her that is my own." Gaius's face became sad.

"I'm so sorry, child. I loved your mother like she was my daughter. She was very bright, and kind. When your father met her, there was nothing I could do to keep him from loving her. I was glad that they… made it away." I tilted my head to the side.

"Were you the one that helped them get away?" I asked, and he nodded his head, taking a seat across from me.

"I wonder… do you know much about your mother's ancestry?" I looked to my bag that still lay on the ground.

"Yes. I know everything, about who she was, who I am." He leaned closer.

"You are much like your mother then?" At this I stilled. I felt myself closing up.

"You ask a lot of questions, sir." He sat back in his chair.

"I mean you no harm, I assure you. We all have secrets."

"Yes. And usually they are secrets for good reason." Gaius raised an eyebrow, and then settled back in his seat.

"You're secrets are safe with me, Alexandra. I'd love to take you into an apprenticeship… I already have another under my tutelage. He's around your age, and I believe you two have quite a bit in common."

I tilted my head to the side. "What's his name?" Gaius smiled.

"His name is Merlin."

_**Please excuse any errors. I didn't proof read these chapters. I probably should have. Sorry! Please be my best frind and review! I'll give ya a cookie if you do ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

I waited anxiously to meet Merlin. Gaius was sitting quietly in his chair reading a book. It had seemed to be hours, but it'd been only minutes. Occasionally, Gaius would get up, muttering a root or weed name over and over until he found it. Then he'd go back to his book and check the page over before mixing in the herb.

I tapped my foot, checking through my bag again to make sure my mother's journal wasn't doing anything magical or… anything.

"Lendan root…" Gaius muttered to himself. I looked up instinctually and saw his eyebrows puckered. "…don't have that one." He said after a moment.

At this rate, I was willing to do anything to keep from sitting still.

"I could go get it for you Gaius." I suggested, setting my bag aside and jumping up.

"No, no. You should be resting after your long journey. I'll have Merlin do it, whenever he gets back." He muttered the last part. I wasn't giving up that easy.

"I insist—it's the least I can do. Besides, I doubt Merlin will take well to hearing I'll be borrowing his room tonight, anyways. I can do this favor, at least." I was practically begging. Gaius gave me an amused look.

"Very well—to find it, you'll have to forage around in the woods. It doesn't grow in the castle gardens." I almost leapt with joy.

"That's fine—I don't mind. I'll be back before sunset." Gaius gave me a bag to put the herbs in, and I headed off. Finding my way out was much easier than I thought it would be.

I rushed out of the town and into the woods. A feeling of contentment washed over me. I could get used to living here.

I wandered in farther, and still hadn't found the root. "Blast. Where could it be?" I whispered. I kept scanning the ground until I caught the sound of someone yelling in the distance. Without thought, I rushed towards the noise. I came across a battle ground.

Camelot's knights were fighting off bandits—and from the look of it, they were matched pretty evenly.

I suppose I could tip the scales in their favor. I lunged for a falling knight's sword and scooped it up. It was heavier than any sword I'd used before, but I quickly got used to the balance.

A knight with dark blonde hair and a thick beard lost his footing and fell to the ground. The large man was about to drive his sword through him when I got there. I used the sword like a bat and swung the blunt side into the man's neck, knocking him unconscious but leaving him alive.

The knight gazed up at me with incredulous eyes. Just as I was about to say something, I felt magic pierce through the air. My head whipped around in search of the source.

The wind blew, carrying the soft feeling of need. I following the direction it blew, and saw a young man around my age with dark brown, messy hair and pointy ears standing behind a tree.

The source of the magic came from him! I was just about to reach him when I heard an appealing voice cry, "Look out!" I turned around just in time to dodge a sword.

The bandit advanced on me but I blocked his next swing. "_Trinus_!"

At my discreet command, the root at my feet moved and tripped my attacker. When he didn't hit the ground, and swung at me again, my breathing hitched. I didn't want to have to hurt him.

At his next swing, I spun to my right and ran my blade through his stomach. He keeled over and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

When I glanced up, I noticed the battle had ended, and the knights had won. I fought back the tears that I wanted to shed for taking the man's life, and held my head high.

"Are you alright?" The voice was the one that had warned me before. I looked up into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. My heart beat stuttered, and then picked up double time. I blinked quickly to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded breathless, and I wanted to smack myself. The knight before me was definitely the most handsome man I'd ever seen. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he sheathed his blade. The sound stopped my ogling. "We need to see which men we can save." I turned and spotted the young sorcerer, almost having forgotten him. He was giving me an odd look.

"Who are you?" I turned back to the blonde haired knight who posed the question.

"I'm Alexandra," I smiled at him. His answering smile almost made me forget how to breathe.

"I'm Arthur," He said quietly. My smile faded as I realized who it was. I quickly bowed my head.

"Sire, excuse me," I said, trying to think of an escape. "This isn't my sword. I believe the man I got it from may still be alive." As I started to pass him, the knight I'd saved before came walking up.

"Leon— get the others, start checking for survivors." Prince Arthur commanded. I looked back to see the Prince trailing me, along with the young sorcerer.

I rushed the rest of the way to the fallen knight, and dropped to my knees next to him. I picked up his wrist to feel for his pulse. The young sorcerer knelt down on his other side.

"I'm Merlin," He said, sticking his hand out. My eyes widened. Merlin was the sorcerer! Oh, how could I not have seen this coming?  
"You're Merlin?" I couldn't help the excited tone in my voice. I was going to be apprenticing along side another magician! I had to refrain from hugging him "I'm Alexandra—I'm going to be apprenticing with Gaius. I waited around to meet you before Gaius sent me out to collect herbs."

I turned my attention back to the knight who was still very much alive.

"Really?" Merlin's voice held the same note of excitement.

"You're working for Gaius?" The Prince's deep voice resonated through my body, reminding me of his presence.

"Yes, sire… And, your knight is going to be fine. He's just unconscious." I glanced around the forest floor for a moment before I spotted a bright yellow weed. The stench of it was powerful. Merlin seemed to almost read my mind as he jumped up and went to pick it.

"You can call me Arthur." The Prince said, kneeling down next to me once Merlin had jumped up. My whole body seemed aware of him, and I had to force myself to stay calm. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"Arthur, it's nice to meet you." He smiled back at me, his baby blue eyes lighting up.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alexandra." Merlin came back and we woke the knight up. Arthur helped the man to his feet, supporting all his weight. Leon came rushing over to help. He seemed to be Arthur's right-hand.

"Are there any more who need immediate attention?" I asked. Leon looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, we fared pretty well. I'd like to thank you for saving my life back there." He gave me a smile and I returned it.

"No problem—I'm sure you would've made it out okay even if I hadn't helped." I reached down to touch the pouch of herbs on my belt. My fingers found nothing. I glanced down, and saw the string dangling from my belt. "Oh, you have to be joking!"

Merlin, Arthur, Leon, and the hurt knight all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I've spent the past half-hour searching for that stupid herb for Gaius, and just as I find it, I loose the pouch!" I threw my hands up in the air and started back tracking towards the tree I'd found Merlin hiding behind.

"I'll help you look!" Merlin cried out behind me, trotting up next to me. We went back over to the man I'd killed and I knelt down next to him and crossed myself.

Next to his body, I found the bag with the herbs in it. I scooped it up. "I saw what you did back there." Merlin said when I stood up. I looked up at him, furrowing my brows. He must've seen me use magic.

"I felt what you did back there, as well." I crossed my arms. "Seems like we'll have a lot of explaining to do." Just then, Arthur came striding up to us.

"Alexandra, I insist we escort you back. This area isn't safe." His tone was commanding but his eyes were pleading. I couldn't have said no, even if I'd wanted to. I nodded, and then he gave me a curt nod in response and headed off.

"Wow that was intense. I think he likes you." Merlin whispered with a smirk. I blushed red and we started off.

_**Okay, so, I think this gets you a little more into it. Let me know (PLEASE!) if you like it. Feed back. It's good for a writer's soul. GOOD NIGHT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to start by saying THANK YOU(!) to all who reviewed. I'm glad to know that y'all are liking this. If there is anything you would like to see happen-any certain episodes you'd like me to work in, let me know! This is AU but, anything goes. Also, I hope to have a chapter from Arthur's pov in here soon, so, if you have any comments or suggestions about that, review or PM me. PM... I hate that abbreviation. It sounds like a women thing. LOL! Review please!**_

Hours later, we sat back in Gaius's chambers, eating supper. Merlin told me all about his great destiny, and Arthur's, and I told him my story, and showed him my mother's journal. Then, he jumped into how hard his destiny has been because of how Arthur is, and how glad he is to finally have someone like him to share in all the struggling. I smiled and agreed that it was nice to have someone who could understand.

It felt like I fit in here, and Merlin was like the brother I'd always wanted. I told him as much, and Gaius laughed. Merlin declared me to be the little sister he'd always wanted and was happy to help me find a job working in the castle.

The next morning, I headed out of Merlin's room to find that both he and Gaius were already up. "Good morning." I greeted cheerfully.

"Morning!" Merlin said back around a mouthful of bread.

"Good morning Alexandra. I take it you slept well?" Gaius asked. I picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table.

"Yes, thank you. And, I promise Merlin, today I'm going to find somewhere else to stay so you can have your room back. I'll also look for work."

"You can come with me to the kitchen. Mrs. Sharp—the head of staff—will be there this time of day, and she can find you a job." Merlin said before stuffing another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Sounds great! Is there anything you need me to get you, Gaius?" I asked, turning to the kind older man. He shook his head.

"No, but when you get back— if you haven't started working already, that is— I'll have you make a few deliveries for me." I nodded.

"Come on. I can't be late with waking Arthur, or he'll send me to the stocks." Merlin jumped up and I followed him, throwing away the last bit of my apple. When we were on our way downstairs to the kitchen, Merlin said, "I know a girl who works in the kitchen. She's really nice, and I think she has an open bed in her chambers. The girl, Delia, who she was rooming with, got fired. It was the talk of the kitchen." I laughed.

"It sounds great. And, until then, if you need any help, let me know." I lowered my voice, stepping in closer to the young warlock. "I'd also like to work in a time to study you-know-what." Merlin gave a bright smile, turning his face red.

"Yeah, definitely."

He led us expertly to the kitchen and when we entered, I almost stopped in my tracks. It was a mad house! Everyone was running everywhere. People were shouting and there was flour puffing up in the air.

"Gladius," Merlin acknowledged the woman who seemed to be running the kitchen.

"Oh, Prince Arthur's tray is sitting over there." She pointed her meaty finger in the direction of Arthur's plate.

"Thanks—oh, and have you seen Mary?" He asked. The plump cook clucked her tongue.

"There's no time for your flirting this morning." I couldn't hold in my snicker. The cook brought her attention to me.

"Who are you and what're you doing in my kitchen?" She questioned, halting her work.

"Oh, I'm Alexandra. I'm working with Gaius." The cook pursed her lips.

"And she needs a place to stay, which is why I was going to introduce her to Mary." Merlin explained, quickly brushing off the comment of his flirting. I'd have to question him on it later.

"She's over there." The cook nodded her head in the direction of the flour puff. I noticed in it stood the girl I'd met before.

"Oh! Right! Mary—I met her before." I started weaving my way towards her. Merlin followed.

"Mary," I called, causing her to look up. She had a smear of flour across her face, and as she tried to figure out who I was, she wiped more on her forehead. "It's me, Alexandra. We met yesterday." I stopped in front of her, and a look a realization crossed her face.

"Oh, yes. It's nice to see you again." She smiled, and her eyes flicked over my shoulder to Merlin.

"Hey Mary," Merlin's voice was deeper and a little shy. I bit my lip to keep from smiling to widely. From the blush forming on her face, I'd say they liked each other.

"Hello Merlin…" She returned a bashful smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Alexandra is working alongside me with Gaius. She needs a place to stay, and well, I remembered hearing that Delia got fired, and I thought… maybe she could stay with you?"

"If not, it's fine. I understand. I don't want to impose." I said quickly. She smiled brightly.

"Of course not! You can share with me. It's been a little scarier sleeping in that room by my self. It's a little small. But, you'll have your own bed and a place for your things. And the fire keeps it quite warm." I smiled, relieved that she seemed so nice.

"That sounds—amazing. Thank you. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"We'll have to make this short. I need to get Arthur his food. But, I need to introduce you to Mrs. Sharp." We said goodbyes and he started to lead me to a back hall when a large woman with white hair piled of her head and a red face came rushing into the room.

"What is this?" She shouted, waving some kind of pastry in front of the cook.

"It is blackberry custard." The cook answered, her head held high. The larger woman scoffed.

"You _know_ I am allergic to blackberries! How _dare_ you present such a thing?" The woman's face seemed to become even redder. The cook kept her calm demeanor.

"I believe that is the Lady Morgana's favorite. I was making the pastry for _her_ breakfast, not _yours_." I smiled proudly for the cook. I was glad she was winning this scuffle.

"Don't you dare forget who I am! I was picked by _the King himself_ to run this castle, and you shall not forget it!" She threw the pastry onto the ground and turned on her heel. That's when her flat brown eyes locked onto me. "YOU! Who are you? What are you doing in here!?" She barreled down on me, wagging her finger in my face. I shrank away from the awful odor she omitted.

"I brought her here, Mrs. Sharp. She's just come to Camelot and is looking for work." Merlin spoke up. The woman turned to face him. I was trying to ignore the fact that every person in the kitchen had stopped to watch this go down.

"You can't bring in your every bum to work in this castle!" She shouted. I was slighted by her remark and raised my chin. I was taller than her by many inches and I looked down at her.

"I am no bum, madam. And lest you forget whose castle you are in! It is not yours." She turned to me, angry. She opened her mouth, as if to shout, when an evil smile overcame her face.

"Very well, if it is a job you want, it is a job you shall get. You will start by working in the laundry room—but know this, _anything_ I say needs done, you _will do_. You will pick up wherever I see slacking. Understood?" She screeched.

"Yes." I replied tightly. She wiped around, her skirt brushing mine, and stormed out.

"Well, that could've gone better." Merlin said as everyone went back to work. Mary sent be an apologetic look to which I smiled and shrugged. "I'll see you later?" He said, reaching for Arthur's tray.

"See you!" I turned, ignoring the astonished look of the staff and headed out the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of searching, I realized I had no idea where the laundry room was. I went back to the kitchen for directions, but as I neared the door, I heard Mrs. Sharp yelling at someone, and decided to keep searching myself.

I loved a good adventure anyways. I bumbled around the halls, stumbling through the servant's courtiers until I came to a much more prominent hallway which seemed to be in the centre of the castle.

I walked passed a door with two guards and contemplated asking them, but one gave me a look that had me thinking he was unholy. I quickened my pace and hurried towards the corner. I glanced over my shoulder, and just as I did, I ran into someone. I started to fall back, but a hand gripped my waist and pulled me forward. I placed my hands on a broad chest and looked up into the eyes of Prince Arthur. Of course—who didn't see that coming?  
"Sorry, Sire." I pushed myself away from him, but he let his hand linger on my hip.

"It's Arthur, remember?" I smiled at him, noticing Merlin come into view behind him.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" His eyes flicked down to Arthur's hand on my waist. I took a step away, and Arthur let his hand drop.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Arthur echoed Merlin's question. I sighed.

"I've been wandering around aimlessly for the past hour and a half, searching for this mystical laundry room. This place really should come with a map." Arthur laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask for directions?" Merlin shot back.

"Because… I love a good adventure." That had been my earlier thought to keep from asking—I figured it was a good enough excuse without saying in front of Arthur that Mrs. Sharp was too evil for me to face again.

"Well, you are in the wrong part of the castle." Arthur said with a smile still on his lips.

"That's good to know." I couldn't help returning it. There was something out this Prince that just made me feel… well, something I shouldn't be feeling towards a prince, especially given the circumstances.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Merlin said.  
"Thank you!" I turned to Arthur. "It was nice seeing you again." I gave him a curtsy and he smiled.

"Please, don't." He grabbed my hand, and stopped me mid-curtsy, bringing me back up. We looked at each other a moment, the air tensing, before Merlin cleared his throat. "Good day, Alexandra." Arthur hurriedly let go of my hand.

"Good day." Merlin turned and started walking and I followed after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note. So, I just moved from Ohio to California (only been here two weeks!) and I haven't had much time to write. Everything has been CRAZY! And, I don't have a desk yet, or an actual bed, so I've been writing on my blow-up mattress, and it is extremely uncomfortable. So, updates might be a little on the slow side, but, I'm trying! I'll post what I've written so far. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"What was that?!" Merlin asked with a goofy smile on his face. "You like him! And he likes you!"

"Do not!" I responded, cursing myself for not having a better come-back.

"Oh, yeah. And I'm not a wizard." He murmured. I glanced around to make sure no one had heard him. I hit him on the arm. "Ow!" He flinched away from me.

"Be careful, Merlin." I stated, pursing my lips.

"I could say the same to you. If Uther finds out that you and Arthur are in love with each other, then he'll kill you."

"We are not in love with each other! I've known Arthur all of five minutes, and you think I love him?" I stopped walking to face him. He did the same.

"Well, do you?" He retorted. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know…he's… There's something about him, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him." Merlin starting walking again and I fell into step next to him.

"Mhhm, whatever you say."

I ignored him after that. He led the way through the servant's courters until we came to a staircase. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"I was only picking at you, Alex." I rolled my eyes at him, before giving his shoulder a slight shove.

"I know, Merlin. No worries." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Good. The laundry room is up the stairs and the first door on the left." He winked at me before turning and leaving.

"Thanks!" I walked up the stairs, and opened the door that _did not_ have a sign declaring it to be the laundry room. I must've gone by it before, and not even realized.

The door squeaked open, and steam poured out, making my eyes squint. When I could finally see, I took a step in and was bombarded by the heat. It had to be forty degrees hotter in here!

"Hello?" I called out into the damp room. There were lines of laundry hanging up everywhere, and piles of sheets and blankets lying around.

"Oh, thank god! Here." A girl around my age appeared in front of me, shoving bar of soap in my hands. "Good luck." She said, leaving before I could even open my mouth.

She shut the door behind her, letting the steam build back up. I walked forward, trying to find where the wash bucket was.

At last I came to a long stone tub filled with steaming water and a wash board. There were four piles of dry laundry sitting on the floor next to it, and about twenty wet sheets hanging up. I wondered if twenty was all she had done in the course of the morning.

My shoulders sagged at the work load in front of me, but I quickly set to it.

When I couldn't see the sun anymore from the one tiny window, I called it a day. I walked out with pruned hands and set off towards Gaius's. When I got there, he and Merlin had just sat down to eat, and there was a place set for me.

"Good, you're just in time." Gaius said when I plopped down into the offered seat. "How was your first day?" He asked, almost sarcastically. I glowered at him and picked up my fork.

"Horrible." I shoved food in my mouth, almost matching pace with Merlin. He must've missed lunch too. Gaius laughed and I sent him another look.

"Well, once we've finished, I'll see what you can do." And he meant what he said. After we'd cleaned up from dinner, he had me and Merlin making potions, seeing what we knew, and he quizzed us while we made them. He seemed surprised by my amount of knowledge.

After we'd made about ten potions, he let us go. I followed Merlin up to his room where we both fell back on his bed. "Rough day?" I asked him when he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea. Arthur is the biggest prat I've ever met. You should see the list of chores he gave me! It's ridiculous." I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Merlin seemed to have it worse than I did.

"I never want to go back into that laundry room. Ever. You can hardly breathe in there. And it's too dark—I could barely see the sun out the window."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you how awful it is but decided it wouldn't matter. Besides, you'll get paid for it." He said. I scoffed. No amount of money could be worth it.

"Do you not want to study magic?" I asked him after a moment. He sat up.

"Of course I do! Let's get to it. At least this will be fun." He pulled out his spell book, and we started practicing.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I would just like to say that I haven't edited these chapters, so, sorry for all the mistakes! If you catch something atrocious, please, review to let me know.**

Arthur's Point of View

I ran my fingers through my hair, staring up at the canopy of my bed. I shouldn't be thinking about her. I shouldn't be dreaming about her. I shouldn't keep trying to catch her alone. I shouldn't, but I was.

That damn Merlin had to keep shoving her in my face, talking about her all the time. Why did she have to be so alluring? From the moment I first saw her, I knew there was something different about her. There was an air of innocence that followed her. And her big pale almost silver eyes… her emotions so clear in them.

And she treated me like I meant something. When she looked up at me, there was almost a familiarity about her. Like we'd met before in some other life time, and I couldn't shake it. She was undoing me!

But it could never be. She was a peasant, a no one. And I was Crown Prince of Camelot, the future King. There was no way I'd ever be able to marry her—wait.  
_Marry her_? We'd just met! How could I be thinking such things?

Damn it! I would have to forget her, have to leave her alone and treat her like I do the rest. So what if she was beautiful? But that wasn't what drew me to her. There was something more, something in those eyes.

I groaned, running my hands through my hair before turning over to bury my face in the pillows. I'd act like I should. That was that. What's done is done, and there is no going back. But as soon as I closed my eyes, the first thing I saw was Alexandra's face. Damn.

Alexandra's Point of View

The next morning, I woke up to hear knocking on our door. I turned over to see Mary still sleeping soundly. I sighed and pushed out of bed, looking over at the sun, barely up in the sky. My whole body ached and my brain had a hard time moving me forward.

I'd been worked ragged this past week. Mrs. Sharp had moved me from one terror to the next. Now my job was to scrub the floor of the Great Hall. Every night. By myself. My fingers hurt so bad, I could barely open the door. "Yes?" My tired brain kick started at the sight of Gaius.

"Alexandra—," He looked down at me and blushed. "Do you always answer the door in your skivvies?" I looked down to see my flimsy night-dress and realized I'd forgotten to put on my robe. I blushed, and hid myself behind the door.

"Is there any reason for you waking me up so early?" He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Ah, yes. You'll be working for me these next three days. I've talked to the King and had the Head of Staff change your schedule. I'm going to need more help, and your already advanced knowledge of medicine and healing will come in handy."

I was really awake now, but I was still only able to say, "What?"

"From now on, you will be working for me three days out of the week." The next thing I managed was just as stupid.

"Why?" He seemed a little flustered, unclasping his hands only to fold them neatly in front of him.

"To be honest, you remind me a lot of your mother. I couldn't stand to see the way you were being treated. So, I asked for the extra help. Besides, Arthur has Merlin all tied up this week."

I stood there, looking at my mentor for a moment, before I leaped forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, you have no idea how much this means to me! I can _finally_ go back out into the woods and not have to be trapped in doors." I let him out of the hug when I heard Mary mumbling behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see her turning in her bed.

"It was no problem. Since you are working for me now, I'm going to need you to run a few errands for me. The Lady Morgana needs more of her sleeping potion. She finished the bottle last night and asked that I get her more first thing in the morning. So, here it is." He handed me a little gold bottle. "Get dressed and have this over to her by eight o'clock."

"Yes, sir. Thank you Gaius!" I hugged him again before we said our farewells. I went back into my and Mary's room and shut the door before falling back on the bed. I still had a few hours before I had to see the Lady. So, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

I woke again to find that Mary had already gone. I got up and got dressed, hearing the clock in the square chime, marking eight, and cursed. How could I be late?! Blast.

I rushed out the door and down the corridor to the stairs. I went up to the third level that the royals slept on and raced down towards the Lady's chambers. I'd had to deliver sheets to the room before, and so I knew right where it was.

I rounded the corner, but before I could give a cry of victory at being so close to my target, I slammed into a flesh wall. I pulled back quickly to look up into Arthur's face, relief flooding through me.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's you." I placed my hand over my heart, which was hammering in my chest. "Up here, I run the great risk of crashing into the King—and I don't need that first impression."

"Mind yourself and watch where you're going next time." Arthur was cold and standoffish. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't—," He cut me off.

"Don't forget you are talking to a prince." I took a step back. What was wrong with him? I'd thought… I beat back my feelings, putting up a wall around myself.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." I curtsied low, and didn't look him in the eyes when I came back up. "I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time." I got up just enough nerve to look him in the eye before I walked away. His eyes, at least, looked full of regret.

I hurried around him, refusing to glance over my shoulder at him. I listened for the sound of his retreating footsteps. He waited a moment before leaving, and that confused me even more. Maybe he was a prat like Merlin kept telling me, or maybe there was something more?  
I cleared my head of Arthur and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a pretty, dark-skinned girl in servant's garbs. I could assume she was Gwen, one of Merlin's friends.

"Hello," I greeted, smiling. She returned the smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I held up the bottle.

"I'm Alexandra—," Before I could finish my sentence, Gwen's face changed and she stuck her hand out.

"Oh, Alex! I've heard so much! I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen. Merlin says you work with him and Gaius?" I nodded and held up the bottle.

"That would be why I'm here. Gaius said that this was to be delivered to the Lady Morgana. So, I suppose you can give it to her." I smiled, handing over the small potion. She took it, returning the smile.

"I'm sure Lady Morgana will want to meet you. Merlin's got a knack for talking peoples ears off, and, well, word has gotten around. Merlin isn't the only one whose been talking about you, though." Her smile turned mischievous. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who else has talked of me?" My heart rate picked back up at the thought of Arthur. I couldn't explain it—and I'm not sure I even wanted to—but he made me feel… comfortable. It was like I'd known him my whole life.

"Sir Leon and a few of the other knights have spoken of your intervening, when you fought the bandits." I tried to keep my face from falling. So it hadn't been the Prince. Of course not! Why would he think of me, a lowly peasant? I was nothing to him, a no one.

"Well, I'm sure everyone has greatly exaggerated." I said. Gwen opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by another, higher voice.

"I certainly don't think the knights would exaggerate. I'm surprised they've said as much as they have, considering a woman helped them win a fight." The Lady Morgana stepped into view. Her hair was long and black, a stark contrast to hair pale skin, and she was wearing a deep purple gown with gold trim. She smiled at me.

It was obvious her beauty had not been exaggerated. I returned the smile. "My Lady." I bowed slightly.

"Please, call me Morgana." She walked forward and took my left hand in hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you." As her ice-cold hands encased mine, a sensation danced up my spine.

_Danger, danger, danger!_ The thought screamed in the back of my mind. Something was different about the Lady Morgana. In that moment, I wasn't sure I trusted her.

As soon as I escaped from the Lady and Gwen, I rushed out to the practice field, my bag for herb collecting as well as a basket, in hand. It was nearing ten o'clock, and I knew Merlin would already be training with Arthur and the knights.

I ran down the hill, watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip. I checked my speed when I reached the bottom and looked around for Merlin. I saw him standing over near Arthur and the knights, listening to the conversation they were having. Laughter bubbled up and registered in my mind.

I fought back my nerves, trying not to think about approaching the group of laughing men, and kept my gaze focused on Merlin. I would pull him aside, ask him my questions, and run away before my whole face could turn scarlet.

The walk seemed to last forever, but it wasn't long enough. I straightened my shoulders and chastised myself. What had I to be self-conscious about? I was fine in my own skin. So what if they talked about me later, making fun of me? These men were all decent, Knights of Camelot. They would be gentlemen.

"It was easier than I thought, getting my hand up her skirt. She welcomed it, in fact she even made this—," The knight, whose name I didn't really know, but was pretty sure started with an 'M', stopped talking when I cleared my throat, his face turning beat red.

"Excuse me," I said, Merlin, Arthur, Leon, and the three other knights all jumped and faced me. "Merlin, I need to talk to you. It'll only take a moment." I assured myself that I was confidant, but the latter of my sentences sounded like a question. Merlin's face broke into a smile.

"'Course, Alex." I tried to ignore everyone's eyes on me, but couldn't help glancing at Arthur. He had his arms crossed over his chest, enunciating how muscular he was. I refused to meet his eyes, and instead let my gaze flicker over to Sir Leon.

I threw him a smile as Merlin walked away from the group to talk to me. "What'd you need?" Merlin asked. I faced him.

"I need to talk to you—later," I lowered my voice, noticing the knights and Arthur watching us. "About the Lady Morgana." Merlin's face changed.

"Why?" He asked quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked around. He was keeping something from me.

"I felt something… she's not… There's something about her, and I know you know what I'm talking about it. You must've felt it too. But that's not all. I just… I keep having this weird feeling, like something's… listening. And I am also having these strange dreams, where someone calls to me." Merlin's expression changed again—this time, he seemed annoyed.

"I can guess what that one is." He sighed. "I'll explain it to you all later. Come over to Gaius' for dinner?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and squeezed my shoulder gently before starting away.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm going into the woods. Gaius needs me to get him a few things. If I'm not back by sunset, you should probably panic." I smirked and he gave a soft laugh.

"Alright, as soon as the sun goes down, I'll panic and come looking for you." I laughed and said goodbye, waving to the on-looking knights, before turning and heading straight for the tree line.

Arthur's Point Of View

This made things better and worse. It made them better, knowing that Alexandra wouldn't be hurt by my coldness, and it made things worse because she was in love with someone else. Not just _anyone_, but with _Merlin_. My fumbling, half-witted, idiot of a servant.

I tried to ignore the ache in my chest as I watched him touch her on the shoulder, as I heard them make plans for dinner and the way she spoke to him… She was so carefree and fearless. So innocent and strong… She was… beautiful. Inside and out.

Every night for the past two weeks, all Merlin's done is talk about her. About how fantastic she is, about all the nice things she does, about how funny she is and how smart she is and about how caring and giving and _I _had to develop some feelings towards the girl! How could I have been so blind? He was obviously in love with her. And she seemed to love him.

And it didn't matter what I felt, because we could never be together anyway. So why did it hurt?

The door to my room opened, and I looked up to see Merlin carrying my dinner tray. I'd decided not to eat with Morgana and father on account of my mood. Morgana would just tease me and father would encourage it, and I didn't need that now.

"Here you are, Sire. Your favorite, right down to the cheese." He grinned as he set the plate in front of me. I looked down at the cooked duck surrounded by other foods, and sighed. Merlin wandered behind me to get the wine, humming as he went.

The fool was so obviously in love, and it crushed me. "Did you poison my food?" I asked, trying to change the topic of my thoughts.

"No," Merlin sounded confused, coming around to fill my goblet. "Why?"

"You seem uncommonly happy. You do know it's a crime to kill a prince? You'll be hanged." It seemed that I was still on the same thought line, considering what I was trying to do.

"I didn't poison your food." That note of frustration entered his voice as he stepped back, wiping the wine off the side of the pitcher.

"Did you poison my drink then?" I said, eyeing the glass. He sighed in annoyance, setting the wine down.

"I'm not trying to kill you, Arthur." I tried to bite my tongue to keep from going farther down this road. I clenched my jaw, but it didn't work. The words still escaped my lips.

"Then why are you so happy?" He didn't respond right away, and I contemplated looking up at him, but instead grabbed my knife and started cutting into the duck.

"Do you really want to know? Because most of the time, you don't care a rats-ass about what I'm doing. Unless I'm doing something wrong, that is." I ignored the last part.

"Really Merlin, just tell me. I can see you want to, and you're just going to continue to act this way until you do."

"Well, if you must know… I—I think I'm in love." I nodded, cutting harder into the duck. I shouldn't have asked. Why did I ask? "She's amazing… she's wonderful. We have a lot in common and we just…get each other. Every time I see her, I…" He trailed off and I glanced up to see him blushing. "Alexandra's—," I cut him off, the knife clattering against the plate.

"Ah, so you and Alexandra are in love, then? How wonderful. Great. I'm glad, for you." I pushed the chair away, and turned, making it look like I was getting more wine, having emptied my glass during his professions.

"What? No, why would you—," He cut off suddenly, and I turned around, pouring wine into my goblet. His mouth hung open as he looked at me. "Oh." He said, his lips curving up in a smile. "I see." He sputtered a laugh.

"What? What's so funny, _Mer_lin." I slammed the pitcher down on the table.

"You're in love with Alex." He stated, trying to keep from laughing.

"I am not—I barely know her. We've met only four times. That's hardly enough—,"

"Four? That's a pretty specific number. You are in love with her." He'd sobered up a bit, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Funny, because she said that you've been acting like a total prat this past week."

I looked down at my plate. "Oh, she did, did she? That's not a very kind thing to say about her prince."

"_Her_ prince?" There was a tone of laughter in his voice, and I glared up at him.

"You know what I mean. She's a townsperson of Camelot; therefore, I'm _her _prince. Just as well as I am everyone's." He made a face at me, obviously saying he didn't buy it.

"Well, it probably doesn't matter anyway. The way you've made her feel won't make her too kind towards you. She's been hurt before, Arthur. She closes herself off quickly. If you don't want to lose her for good, you should probably start acting more like a prince and less like a prat."

It took me a moment to register his words. I'd hurt her. Somehow... It seemed unlikely that she would care. We've met only _four_ times… I opened my mouth to retort, but when I looked up, Merlin had left.

I swear, if he opened his mouth and breathed so much as a word of this to anyone… "_MERLIN!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note/** So! I haven't been writing much. I apologize. Sometimes when I write author's notes I feel like I am just speaking to myself. I try not to be too hopeful about an actual fan base, lol. So, to any of you actually reading this, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy, and I really, really hope you'll review. But, it's okay if you don't. I will keep writing this as long as I have interest in it. And, I didn't really edit this because I have a horrible time re-reading things I've written. I always want to change too much. (That's why you're only getting this one part. I deleted ten pages of bull that I wouldn't subject you to.) Anywho, this has gone on rather long, so, read away you amazing people!

Alexandra's point of view

After I came back from collecting herbs, it was dinner time at the castle. I went back to Gaius's and helped him make dinner for the three of us. Just as we'd set the table, Merlin came rushing into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Running from someone?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Merlin gave me the biggest grin.

"'Course not." I could hear Arthur bellowing down the hallway. "I'll be right back." Merlin said, leaving quickly.

"I wonder what he's done now." Gaius chuckled and carried the dinner over. "Let's not start without him." We sat down at the table and there was a moment of comfortable silence before Merlin came back into the room.

"Let's eat! I'm starved." He exclaimed, sitting down across from me and dishing the food out onto his plate. I gave him a quizzical look.

"What was that about?" I asked, taking my turn and filling my plate up as well. Merlin pretended not to know what I meant. When I pressed, he said,

"Oh, you mean with Arthur? He just had something he wanted to tell me, that's all. We're all good now." He brushed it off and I let it go, knowing that he probably got chewed out for something. When we were half way done with our meal, I remembered something.

"Oh, right!" Both men looked at me. "Merlin, you said you would answer my question later. What is it that I keep hearing in the night?" Merlin shoved the last of his food in his mouth and sighed.

"Its better I show you." I hurriedly finished off my soup and grabbed my piece of bread.

"Ready." I said, shoving another bite in my mouth.

"Let's go." Merlin jumped up for the table and I turned to Gaius.

"We'll clean this up when we get back." I grabbed another piece of bread and hurried after my magic mentor.

Merlin led me down to the dungeons, and after we artfully got passed the guards, we walked until we came upon a set of stairs leading down. Merlin didn't say anything, and I didn't break the silence, but I could feel something building in the air.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, we ended up in a dank stone hallway. I could feel the earth around us humming with life, and magic seemed to be prominent in the air. It was dark, and I couldn't see much of anything. I heard Merlin shuffle and thought he was walking away, so I started after him.

I ran into his back only moments later, and let out a curse. "Sorry," Merlin replied sheepishly, before speaking some magic words. A torch lit up the path around us, and I stepped away from him.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked as we started walking again. He let out a sigh.

"To see an old… well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. Advisor. To see an old advisor." We came out on the edge of a cliff, which dropped down into darkness.

"I heard that." The voice boomed from out of nowhere, seeming to come from every direction. I stepped closer to Merlin. Suddenly the air was filled with a loud flapping and wind blew around us, causing the loose strands of hair that had fallen from my braid to tangle around my neck.

Merlin hung the torch on the wall, and lit another. That was when the wind died down, and there, perched on the rock before us, was the Great Dragon.

"For the love of Camelot…" I whispered, and the dragon laughed. "You're…You're amazing! Ha! Look at him!" I ran to the edge of the cliff, and curtsied to my kinsmen.

"See Merlin, this is the appreciation I deserve. It is nice to meet you, Alexandra." The Great Dragon bowed his head and I stepped back to stand next to Merlin.

"Oh yeah, it's cool until you need his help and he hands you riddles." Merlin complained.

"You should be happy to have my help, no matter." The dragon turned back to me. "So, young healer, you have come to the realization that you, too, are part of Arthur's destiny." I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Merlin.

"Uh, no, actually. I haven't. I've actually been avoiding Arthur since he decided to become a total prat and treat me like rubbish." The dragon let out a laugh.

"Oh, when you do realize that you share in his life just as much as Merlin, you will laugh at your words. For, without you, Camelot will fall with Arthur."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to see what Merlin meant, and he sent me a sly look that said, 'I told you so.'

"When Arthur is crowned King, Albion will flourish, and Camelot will become the greatest kingdom ever known. And, without you, Arthur's death would be the end to Camelot and the great Albion." It clicked over in my head what he was trying to say.

"Do you mean to say…? That he and I will…?" I couldn't get the words out. My face heated up and must've looked as red as a rose. "Oh."

"What? I'm not following." Merlin broke in, glancing over at me. I kept my gaze glued to the cave floor. The Great Dragon laughed.

"Alexandra will be the means of Camelot's, and Arthur's, next heir." Merlin stumbled back a few steps.

"WHAT?" He asked and my face heated even more.

"She is just as important to the future of Albion as Arthur is. Their son will follow well in his father's foot steps, and magic will rein peacefully in the land for hundreds of years." After he stopped speaking, all fell silent. I was going to _marry_ Prince Arthur?! Even more so, I was going to have his child!

I thought back to the last I'd seen him… He was training earlier, his muscles straining as he swung his sword, fending off Sir Leon. He moved with such grace and precision, easily knocking Sir Leon's sword out of his hands.

He smiled and shook the knight's hand, marking the end of the sparring. And then he took his shirt off.

I came back to the present with the conclusion that, yes, I would have his babies.

"Emrys," The dragon called Merlin who was staring off into space with a horrified look, back to attention. "You must protect her. Remember that Arthur is your destiny, and without Alexandra, his rule will be as harsh as Uther's." The Great Dragon stood and looked at me. "Goodbye, young healer. And know that you're destiny is also to keep Emrys safe. Without him, you will not have a King to give an heir to."

He flew off then, the chains that bound him to his prison rattling as he disappeared into darkness.

Neither of us said anything. We just climbed the stairs. When we reached the hall outside of Gaius's, I turned to Merlin, the blush still in my cheeks. "Do not speak a word of this to anyone, or I will hang you by your pants in the square." Merlin made a face.

"That's the second threat I've got today about keeping my mouth shut. Yours was almost exactly the same as the first." He sighed. "I promise I won't say anything. I'm a big vat of secrets. You can trust me."

I hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Merlin. And let's just pretend like none of this happened."

"Agreed." With that, we went back into Gaius's chambers to clean up the dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I was working in the laundry room when one of the other girls there mentioned something very interesting. "There's a rumor going around the kitchen that a giant beast is in the woods near the city. Prince Arthur and his Knights have set out after it."

I stopped scrubbing and turned to look at the other two women. "I heard the same! It is said to be as big as a horse with the appearance of a wolf… Someone also said that it breathes fire." I kept my ears trained on their conversation.

"Yes, Sir Bedivere told me that they were heading out towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings to find it." Just then the bell struck, marking the end of my work day. I hurriedly hung the sheet I'd been cleaning and rushed down to the kitchen.

"Mary!" I called out when I came in; glancing around after the fact to make sure Mrs. Sharp wasn't around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed she was not.

"Alex?" I rushed towards my friend, who was chopping up some kind of greenery. "What's the matter?"

"Have you heard the rumor about the beast in the woods?" She gave me a skeptical look.

"Yes. Why?" I looked around us to make sure no one was paying us attention.

"I want to go and look for it." Her eyes grew wide at my statement and I wondered for a moment if she would back away from my proposal.

"Are you mad, Alexandra? Do you want to get yourself killed? This beast has already killed three travelers and Prince Arthur himself said that he feared for his Knights lives. This is dangerous!" I wish I could have told her the truth right there. Most all creatures listened to me, and when they didn't, my magic would keep us safe. I sighed.

"I'm going after it, Mary. I want adventure. And I'm good with a sword and in a fight. I can help the Knights and Merlin." She made a face at the mention of our mutual friend. "Do you know what time they left this morning?" I asked. Her eyes dimmed, and I took it as a sign that she was willing to let me have my way.

"They left this morning around ten." I thanked her but when I started to leave, she called after me. "You aren't seriously thinking about going after it, are you?"

"Yes. I am." This led to a series of bickering between us, before I'd somehow conned her into coming along. She packed up a bag of food for us, and I got my sword.

I realized we had no horses, so I snuck into the stables and found Arthur's prized mare and his other stallion. I had been trying my hardest not to think about him, and about what the dragon had said, but in this instance, I comforted myself by saying it wasn't exactly stealing sense I was destined to be his future wife.

"Alex, are those the Prince's horses?" Mary asked as I handed the reins of the bay mare over to her.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ah. Well then." Mary didn't oppose to taking the horses as much as I'd thought she would, and I couldn't tell if it was because she was scared or she was assuming I had permission.

It was near dark by the time we'd made it into the thick of the woods. I could only hope that Gaius wouldn't be mad when he got my note, and that Merlin and Arthur wouldn't find out about us being here. I just couldn't let them kill the beast.

Since I'd come to Camelot, I'd been hearing of all these great magical beasts Arthur and his men had killed. More or less innocent animals that could be saved, as long as they're treated the right way.

Mary jumped in her saddle again as a blue bird took flight, causing the bushes to shake. I sighed. "Honestly Mary, you have nothing to be afraid of. I told you already, most anything you meet in the woods will be more afraid of you than you are of it."

"How can you be so at ease here? These woods are infested with not only man-eating monsters, but bandits! We'll be lucky to make it out of here alive. Oh, why did I let you talk me into this? And we're coming here at night, on top of it all! It has to be the stupidest idea ev—," A twig cracked off to our right and I shushed Mary.

I stopped my horse, and Mary copied me. The woods fell eerily silent, and I knew it wasn't a good sign. I prepared my magic, waiting for their next movement.

My stallion started dancing impatiently beneath me as I unsheathed my sword. Nothing happened for a moment, and then suddenly they were on us.

Ten men came out from the tree line, and as I prepared to use my magic, I felt something sting my arm, and looked down to see a dart stuck in my bicep. "Uh oh."

Arthur's point of view

When we arrived back at the palace, it was well after dark. I'd wanted to stay in the woods, but Merlin had had another of his 'feelings' and said that we had to get back as soon as possible.

He and I took my horses back into the stable, and I balked when I saw it was completely empty. "Merlin, where are my horses?" I looked over to see his face had paled.

"Oh no." He muttered. I sighed, thinking he must've forgotten to shut the gate behind him when we left, and that my horses were running amok somewhere, but his next words changed my anger to panic. "What have you done, Alex?"

"Alex?" I couldn't let myself get caught up on the sound of her name. "What does this have to do with Alexandra?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say she went after the beast." He turned to look at me, and I tried to hide my horror. Just then, Gaius came rushing into the stables calling for Merlin.

"It's Alex—she's gone." Merlin and I exchanged a look before mounting back up. "And Merlin," My servant looked to the physician. "Mary's gone with her." Merlin cursed and we rode back out into the square, where my knights still mingled.

"Sire?" Leon called after me as Merlin and I started to ride out. "What's happened?"

"Alexandra's gone after the beast." I spurred my stead on, not waiting another second. I was only a little surprised when Leon, Bedivere and Lamorak came riding up beside us. I nodded to the three loyal knights and they dipped there heads in response.

I could only imagine the trouble Alex had managed to get herself into. And with my horses. I shook my head. We'd have to camp out tonight, and start tracking them in the morning. When we reached the woods, I realized it was probably the wrong idea to set out tonight at all.

We should've waited for the sun. If I had been thinking straight… God, this girl was messing with my mind. And the horrible thing was that I was okay with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra's point of view

I woke to find my hands tied above my head, stringing me to a fellow tree. I blinked the odd sedative from my eyes and looked over at Mary, who was in the same position. "Mary?" I whispered, and she turned bloodshot eyes to me. I felt horrible, looking at her tear stained face. It was my fault.

"Oh, Alex! You're awake. I thought you were never going to—," Mary was cut off by a deep, gravely voice.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." The words sounded slurred making it obvious the man had been drinking. My eyes flicked over to him and then behind him to the other men, who sat around a camp fire.

I lifted my chin in a look of defiance, and tried to ignore the fact that all the blood had rushed from my arms, making it nearly impossible to move them. The men at the fire all broke out in laughter. I glanced up at the sky to see the sun rising in the distance.

"Release us, or else." I spoke confidently, feeling the tree spark as I reached out to it with my magic. It was willing to loose a limb for me. I looked over at Mary, who looked as white as a sheet, her eyes wide with fear. Would she hate me when she found out I had magic? Would she fear me? I turned back to our kidnapper.

"Or else what? The Prince is going to come save you?" The man laughed, and I tried to keep my calm demeanor, but that was exactly what I was hoping for. Right now, I'd give anything to be wrapped up in his arms. And that was a horrible realization. "Did you think we missed that you were riding the Prince's horses? You aren't the Lady Morgana, but I'd bet you're some kind of Lady, though you aren't dressed as one. You must at least be the Prince's lady." The men around the camp fire laughed before passing around another bottle of whiskey.

"If you do not release us, I will cut you down where you stand." All the men laughed at me, and I sighed. I tried to remember what Merlin had taught me, and I focused on the rope, trying to remember the words that would snap it in two.

"We're not letting you go anywhere… We haven't had our fun yet… If the Prince is getting some of this, then so am I." The man laughed and advanced on me, his arms going out as if he planned on embracing me, but I knew what that glint in his eye was.

I gripped the rope and pulled my feet off the ground, kicking the advancing bandit square in the chest. He fell back onto the ground. "Why you little…" He jumped to his feet, his friends laughing at him, and he came at me again.

I kicked him, this time in the face, and he fell back. "Tie her feet down! Get over here!" Another man came at me from the side, and tied my feet together, holding them down with a rock. The one I'd knocked down came walking up to me, his nose bleeding.

He pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face. The force of it surprised me and I fought back the tears that threatened to fill my eyes. "Don't you ever lay your hand on me again." My voice was quivering with rage. A fierce wind blew around us, and the tree Mary and I were tied to started to shake. I needed to pull myself together before my magic exposed me.

"You don't seem to understand. I'm the boss of you. I'm in charge and what I say goes." He sneered, and rested his hands on my hips. I spit in his face. He started to shake with rage. "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that." He pulled his hand back again and smacked me across the face.

Arthur's point of view

We waited just outside the tree line, and I signaled my men to surround the camp. A few more of my Knights followed after us, and we had about a group of ten. We outnumbered our enemies about two to one.

"You don't seem to understand…" The bandit's voice filtered over to us as he approached Alexandra. Her feet were weighted down with a rock, and while her friend looked frightened, she looked angry. He rested his hands on her hips, and I almost shot forward. Leon put his hand on my shoulder, holding me in place until we were ready to attack.

Suddenly the man stumbled back away from her, wiping something off his face. She must've spit on him. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"That's my girl, Alex." Merlin whispered, obviously feeling the same way.

"You little bitch!" The bandit roared. "You're going to pay for that!" He pulled his hand back and slapped her on the face. I didn't care if we were ready then or not. I shot up and forward, crying out. The rest of my Knights charged as well, but I kept my rage filled gaze locked on the man who dared to touch my Alexandra.

… Wait a second… _My?_

Alexandra's point of view

Before the sting had even left my face, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Arthur let out a powerful war cry, to which his Knights responded as they charged the bandit's camp. I could distinguish Merlin's cry too, for it made me almost laugh.

I moved back quickly as Arthur rushed the man who'd hit me and knocked him to the ground. He fell on top the man, fighting instead with his fists, his sword falling to the ground beside him. I used the distraction to snap the rope holding my hands above my head.

My arms fell to my sides, aching and almost numb. I moved to free my feet when a man hit me from the side and sent me sprawling into the dirt. I turned quickly but he pinned me to the ground. My arms weren't strong enough to fend him off, and just as panic set in and the earth moved to defend me, a blade drove through the man's chest.

Blood poured out onto me as the body was shoved off me. Arthur stood over me, his face covered in dirt and sweat. He dropped to his knees and broke the rope that tied my feet together. He reached his arm around my waist and pulled me up and against him.

"Are you alright?" He panted out. I nodded, my hand going up automatically to the cut on his forehead.

"I'm fine, but this should be cleaned." He reached up and pulled my hand away from his face, interlacing our fingers.

"Mer—," Arthur cut off, looking up as he shouted for Merlin. His gaze stuck on something, and I followed it to find Merlin cradling Mary in his hands. He was gently wiping away her tears and brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was fine, relatively speaking. But she was shaking as she cried into Merlin's shoulder. My heart broke at the sight.

"It's all my fault… I never should've brought her along." I whispered, looking down at Arthur's hand around mine.

"You never should have come at all. What were you thinking, Alex?" It was the first time I'd heard him use my nickname, and I looked up at him. He looked angry.

I didn't say anything, but he stepped away from me and let go of my hand. "Leon!" He instructed. "Get my horses. We're heading back to the camp." I looked away from him as he passed by me, and noticed all the dead bodies strewn about.

I should've come on my own. If Mary hadn't been here, I could've used my magic and spared all these lives. At least none of the Knights were dead. My eyes caught on Leon then as he got the horses I'd borrowed.

I walked up to him and grabbed the stallion's reins. "Are you alright?" I asked him, noticing his bleeding arm. He tossed me a smile, moving his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I'm fine. It's just a scratch. How's your face?" I laughed at the absurdity of it.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just feel a little stupid." My eyes flickered back up to Arthur, who was standing atop the hill, looking down at us and waiting. Sir Leon followed my gaze.

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that." I looked over at the knight and he smiled. "Don't worry; he cares for you. He won't stay mad long." I made a face.

"He doesn't care for me. I have no idea where you got that idea." Leon laughed.

"You two are so oblivious. The tension around the two of you is magnetic. The love you obvi—," I cut him off.

"I don't love him." I blushed profusely when he raised an eyebrow. Even I wasn't convinced of my lie. I didn't think I truly loved Arthur, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. And I could barely get the idea of us having a child out of my mind. It seemed so…right. And I wanted it. I had never thought about children before. But now I… I wanted it. To be with him. If only he weren't a Prince. Then we could actually be together.

"It'll get better." Leon clapped me on the back, and I shook my head at him. When we tied the horses up, I tended to Leon's wounds and a few of the other Knights as well.

I walked up to Arthur, who'd been watching me take care of the wounded, and raised the damp cloth. "May I?" I gestured to his cut brow. He responded by sitting on a near by log.

I wiped the sweat and dirt from his forehead gently, brushing his hair off his face. I hooked my finger under his chin and tilted his face up. The proximity was overwhelming, and I tried in vain to keep my heart rate in check.

"Thank you." I said at last, the words feeling weighted.  
"What were you thinking?" His voice sounded tired. I sighed and wrung the cloth out before dipping it back in the water.

"I heard about the unicorn you murdered." I said as a starting explanation. His eyebrows furrowed.

"That was an accident—and I wouldn't call it murder." I made a face and made eye contact with him for the first time.

"It was murder. You shouldn't go around killing innocent creatures like that. I understand the circle of life and that we need meat, but just because it's said to be magical doesn't mean its evil." I pulled the cloth away from his face and stepped back.

"This monster as killed at least three people." He retorted. I put my hands on my hips.

"And you've killed more—that doesn't make you evil." He stood up, getting really angry now. I noticed we were gaining an audience as Leon, Merlin, and Mary all looked over at us.

"I've only ever killed men in defense."

"And that's all this creature is doing! It's defending itself! It can't speak and tell people to leave it alone, and it doesn't understand us to know we aren't a threat!"

"It's a blood thirsty beast—and worse yet, it's magical." I tried not to take offense. He didn't know I had magic, and I was starting to see that if he did, he'd kill me.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I turned away from him and stomped off into the woods. He called after me, and so did Leon. Merlin was the one who came trotting up after me.

"Now you see why I haven't told him." I didn't respond and Merlin sighed. "It's not his fault, really. It was the way he was raised. He doesn't know that magic has the potential to be good."

"Merlin, I can't do this." I stopped walking, looking back to see the faint glow of the fire through the trees. "I can't be around him. It's uncomfortable. All I can see and feel is—," I sighed. "I need to be alone. You know I'll be fine. This is my element, after all."

"I'll look after Mary. She was really scared… I guess that man was planning on doing… ungentlemanlike things to you?" I nodded and Merlin's hands balled into fists. I was touched by his anger.

"Tell her I'm sorry." I turned away from him and he agreed to say so. I looked up to the night sky and the stars that shone through the tree tops. A slight breeze kicked up, and I followed where the wind blew, away from the camp.

I was going to find this 'beast' and save it. It couldn't understand them, but it could understand me.

_Author's note_ Sorry it took so long to post! I've been writing, but I haven't been uploading. I'm not sure if I like the direction this is going. Please tell me what you think, and I might just decide to throw a big change into the story to pick it up a bit. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

I wandered away until I came across a lake. The moon shone down on the water, creating an ethereal glow. I sat on a convenient rock and plotted. If I could find my way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings in the dark, then I could find the creature and get it to go somewhere it could never be found.

Except I'd never been to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and I hadn't been sure where it was in the daylight. My chances of finding it after dark were—

I branch snapped off to the right and I turned just in time to see Arthur come strolling out of the thicket, his armor shining in the moonlight. "Alex, what do you think you're doing?" He came and stood over me a moment, before taking a seat next to me, our legs brushing against each other with the proximity.

I let out a shaky breath, unnerved by what his closeness was doing to me. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

I made the mistake of turning and looking at him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me and I caved. "I'm sorry for running off." He didn't smile; he just looked out over the lake.

I looked down and noticed him rubbing his hands together, as if he were nervous. "Why do you care so much for this creature? It's magical, evil."

"Just because it's magical doesn't mean its evil." The words were out before I could stop them and he looked over at me as if I were alien.

"How could you say that? Magic has only ever brought pain and suffering to my people…to me." He looked away again, trying to hide some emotion from me. I had started down this path and there was no going back. And more than that, I wanted him to see that magic could be good. I wanted to entertain the idea that he could love someone who had magic. I was becoming pathetic.

"When I was little," I started off, and he turned and looked at me with a confused expression. "There was this boy—he was about four years old. I used to watch after him for his mother. One day we were playing in the woods behind my house and he…" I sighed. The story was true, and it was painful. It was the first time I realized that I had to keep my secret.

"He used to love playing in the woods, and so did I. So, I would take him whenever I had the chance. But that day, I was careless, and I didn't realize the trouble until it was too late." Arthur shifted closer to me unconsciously, his arm brushing mine. "He was a special little boy. He could move things with his mind—I don't know if it was magic or not, but it was rather amazing. He never would have hurt anyone.  
"We had been playing with a ball, and it rolled into the creek. I was about to wade into the water when he used his abilities and carried the ball right over to me." I smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded as I continued. "There was a man in the woods, watching us. He saw Simon move the ball with his mind, and he attacked us. He put bags over our heads and threw us into a cage." I was careful to leave out the part where I grew a flower to give to Simon in return for fetching me the ball.

"The next thing I knew, we were at a camp deep in the woods. There were probably fifty other people there. These men collected people who they thought had magic and…experimented on them. They said they were trying to find a cure, and that they'd make us all better. Except more than half the people there didn't even have magic.

"They kept us in dark, sunless holes in the ground and pulled us out only to torture us. It went on for about two days when their leader arrived. He…took to me and said that he could make me better, and that I was sick and he'd heal me but he could only do that if I became his wife." Arthur looked appalled and opened his mouth to say something before deciding otherwise. I continued on.

"I was only fourteen and this man said that he loved me and I guess I believed it. It was the night before we were supposed to be married that I heard him talking to one of the other men saying that he was only going to have his way with me before burning me with the others. So I tried to kill myself. I didn't see a way out. It had been over a week and no one had found us. They found me before I could bleed to death, though, and tossed me back into that sunless pit with Simon.

"We stayed down there another day before Simon starved to death. I held him in my arms, and the last thing he did was use his powers to force away the heavy metal plate that kept us locked in. He died saving me." Arthur didn't say anything and the silence weighed down the air around us. I took a deep breath, forcing away the emotions that came up with the story of Simon. A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away, but not before Arthur noticed. "Simon wasn't evil, and that's how I know magic isn't evil—it just is. It's the person who has it that is either good or evil."

I stood up and started away from Arthur, but he reached out and caught me by the wrist, pulling me back towards him. I started to fall forwards when he stood up and pulled me against him, and just as I wrapped my arms around his waist, a loud screeching howl ripped through the air and Arthur forced us to the ground, hovering over top me as fire burst out in the air above us.

When the fire ceased, Arthur jumped to his feet, pulling me up with him. "Run!" He shouted, shoving me back towards the camp. The creature howled again, and I heard it crashing through the trees after us. I sent a silent thank you to the gods for the fact that I'd chosen to wear pants on our little excursion as I jumped over a fallen tree.

Arthur was staying right behind me, which was annoying and endearing at the same time. It was annoying because it meant I couldn't use my magic, but the fact that he was doing it to keep me safe had my heart melting.

As we neared the camp, I heard the Knights shouting to each other and when they came into sight, I was glad to see Merlin herding Mary away. Arthur and I jumped over the log that had been set up as seating just as the beast breathed more fire. I fell onto the ground with Arthur landing practically on top of me.

"Merlin! Get the girls out of here!" Arthur shouted when we jumped back to our feet, giving me a shove towards Merlin as Leon tossed him his sword.

I ran over to Merlin and Mary, but Merlin was just as reluctant to go as I was. "Merlin, I can stop it, but I can't do it in front of all the Knights!"  
"What?" Mary gave me a scathing look. "You can't go near that thing Alex!"

"I have to get Mary out of here, but I can't leave Arthur." Merlin stated, looking around anxiously, torn between his love and his destiny.

"I'll take care of Arthur! It's fine, just—get her out of here!" I shouted as the beast tore through the last of the trees and engaged battle with the knights.

"Merlin, get them out of here!" Arthur shouted at us.

"Like hell." Merlin guided Mary away from the battle ground and I glanced around for an ally. I noticed a certain tree that was shaking, my powers obviously reaching it more than the others. I ran towards it and it lowered a branch for me to grab onto. I swung up into the cover of the tree as it raised its limb back where it belonged.

Once I was up in the tree, I looked down onto the battle ground. Now all I had to do was get that oversized dogs attention. I reached deep inside, finding that spark of magic, and summoned it. Magic coursed through my veins, and I locked my eyes on the beast.

I couldn't think of a single spell Merlin had taught me. My mind blanked as I watched Arthur and the Knights battle. Panic set in as helplessness came over me. The tree I was hiding in tried to console me, a branch reaching down and gently brushing its leaves across my arm. And that's when it hit me.

I didn't need magic words—I just needed to talk to it. "Hey oh! Up here! Wolfie!" I shouted, moving out farther on the limb as the tree moved to keep me safe in its branches.

"Alexandra!" I heard Arthur shout at me as the beast looked up at me. Its eyes caught on me.

"Good boy! That's a good magical beast. It's alright! You have nothing to fear! Go on, go home!" I said soothingly, talking loudly. The beast had stopped, and so had the Knights, looking up at me in confusion. The beast let out what sounded like a whimper, ducking its head. "Go on! It's alright!" I said again, and the creature cast a long look around at the Knights and Arthur, before turning and running off.

I hooted in victory as the Knights all looked up at me in confusion. I turned my smug smile on Arthur. "See, I told you. All you needed to do was—," I cut off, my foot having slipped as I tried to twist to face the Prince who walked towards the tree.

The horrible feeling of vertigo trickled down my spine as I fell forward; loosing the grip I had on the tree branch. The tree spirit moved to catch me when I let out a desperate wave of magic for it to keep still, least Arthur see. And that was the last coherent thought I had before I fell out of the branches.

I prepared for impact, and it did come, but just not on what I was expecting. Arthur yelled out my name, leaping forward to catch me and ending up breaking my fall.

My whole body was jarred as I rested on the cold metal armor that covered Arthur's chest. "I think…" I started, pulling in more air, the falling having expelled it all from my lungs. "I think the ground would've been softer." I said as Leon came to help me up. Arthur let out a hearty laugh, his eyes dancing. He let his head fall back against the ground as I was pulled off him.

"Yeah, it might've been." Sir Leon and the other Knights clapped me on the back, and Arthur shook his head at me. "How on earth did you get that thing to leave?"

"I told you it was probably just scared. I would've been too, if a bunch of mad men came rushing at me with swords." Leon and the others laughed. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of making yourself more intimidating? Like with a bear?" Arthur made a face at me.

"That wasn't a bear." I smiled at him and he seemed taken aback for a moment.

"A very keen observation, Your Highness." That's when Merlin came walking up. I rushed him, pulling him aside. "Was that you or me?" Merlin smiled.

"That was you…but, uh…" He trailed off as I realized Mary wasn't behind him. I peered around his arm, checking to make sure I was right.

"Where's Mary, Merlin?" I went back the way he'd come to see her unconscious beneath a nearby tree.

"Uh, yeah, that was me." He admitted, blushing. I gasped, rushing towards her.

"What'd you do?" He scoffed.

"I didn't hurt her! She just…couldn't see me use my," He lowered his voice as Arthur and the others came around to see what was up. "You-know-what in the fight."

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked. Merlin and I exchanged a look.

"The beast scared her, and she fainted." He supplied quickly.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked me. I checked her pulse, her head, and then nodded.

"She's fine; she should wake up soon." I mouthed 'Right?' to Merlin and he shrugged.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Arthur said, and Merlin went and picked Mary up, carrying her back towards the camp gingerly. I looked after him with a smile as Arthur came and helped me to my feet. "What's that look for?" He asked, following my gaze.

I sighed. "He just loves her so much. It's adorable; I've never seen a man care so much for his lover." I walked back towards the camp, leaving Arthur where he stood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey all! So sorry it's taken me so long to update, but my internet seriously HATES me and I've been kind of stuck in the story. I'm not really sure what Arthur is going to do with Alex, but I do know that he was thinking of- oops. No telling. I'm not very great at keeping secrets. Enjoy!

* * *

We walked back to Camelot, and I kept as close to Mary and Merlin as I could, which meant I was as far from Arthur as possible. I can't believe that I told him about Simon. I regretted it, even though it did change his mind. There are just some things you just need to keep to yourself, and that was mine.

Because while I was locked away, my father got sick. So sick that by the time I got to him, he couldn't be saved.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Mary asked, nudging me. "Is it…Prince Arthur? Did he say something?"

I shook my head. "No. It's something I said. I just—my thoughts sometimes get away from me. I'm fine, but that doesn't matter. How are you? You are the one who got dragged into this." She gave a small laugh.

"You didn't drag me into this. I wanted to come." She glanced at Merlin, who was staring off into space and slowly drifting away from us. "I wanted to impress Merlin. I wanted him to see that I'm not some damsel in distress." She rolled her eyes. "I guess that worked real well."

I laughed. "Yes, I do believe that they did get there at an inopportune time. But, no worries, I would have gotten us out of there safely if they hadn't shown up."

"About that… I want to talk to you. You were…acting strangely." She crinkled her brow. "You said you could scare it away but the knights couldn't be there, but, I don't get why. And they were there in the end anyway. What did you mean?"

I looked away. I could trust Mary with my secret, I knew I could. But it wasn't just my secret to tell anymore. It was Merlin's too. And I didn't know if he was ready to tell her. I also didn't know how Mary would view us. Would she be afraid?

"It's something best saved for another time." I glanced towards Arthur, and Mary seemed to get the hint. Merlin was up talking to Arthur now, and they seemed to be having a heated argument, which meant it could be about almost anything.

I kept myself from listening in and instead turned my attention back to the trees. My eyes caught on a figure in the wood, and I stopped. It was a face I knew well, in a red cape I recognized. What was Lady Morgana doing here?

"Merlin," I called. As soon as I said his name, she vanished. "Mer," I called again, and he and Arthur both turned to look at me. Mary was standing next to me.

"What is it you see?" She asked, grasping my arm. I brought my attention back to the path.

"Nothing—there's nothing there." Merlin came walking up to us then.

"What is it?" He still had a hint of frustration in his voice. I looked at Mary, and she seemed to realize I didn't want to say it in front of her. She nodded her head, and I felt a pang of regret at the hurt look in her eyes. She walked towards the knights and I sighed. I'd have to tell her.

"You never told me about Morgana. I just saw her in the woods. She was just…standing there." I looked back to where I'd seen her.

"Unless you two want us to get ambushed, we need to keep moving." Arthur called at us. Merlin and I started walking again, but held back.

"Morgana has been…different since she came back. She was gone for a year, and no one knows where she was. But she hasn't been right ever since. Her magic is more prominent and she's not afraid to use it." Merlin explained. "She might have… Maybe she conjured the monster?" My eyes widened.

"Doesn't that take _a lot_ of power?" I questioned. Merlin's eyes became solemn.

"You don't know what we're up against."

When we got back to Camelot, I parted ways and took Mary back to our room. I closed the door behind us and she went and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Mary," I started.

She looked up at me. "What ever it is—if you and Merlin are… If you guys…" She trailed off.

"No! Why does everyone think that? I don't like Merlin like that. It's just that… I have secrets, things that Merlin and I have in common. We just aren't ready to tell anyone about them. It's different, trying to live here, when we're both from small towns. There are things we've bonded over that we'd never tell anyone else. You have nothing to worry about, because I don't like him like that, and he is crazy in love with you."

Mary's face turned bright red and I smiled. "He doesn't love me."

"He does. Trust me. We tell each other everything…mostly." I shook my head. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. She stood up and walked over to me.

"No, I'm not. I just want to know that I'm still your best friend, even if you can't tell me everything." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Of course you're my best friend! And, hopefully, Merlin will be ready to tell you everything soon. Because I really hate keeping secrets."

**Just a quick question**, does anyone really like the character Mary? Because, I originally liked the idea of Merlin having a girl and Alex having her own partner in crime, but, she's kind of starting to get in my way and so she's not as great of a character as I had planned. Should I just 'get rid of her' or should she find out about Alexandra's powers, as hinted? Or, both? I need help fighting off the monkey-warriors that are stealing ideas! I need some advice and feedback!** Thank you**:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note. **Get ready for a BIG story change. This is only the beginning of the beginning... **Enjoy and review if you'd like!**

* * *

I woke up with the sun to a foggy morning. It was a day the first day of the week I was to work for Gaius, and it usually started out with me collecting herbs for him. I got dressed as quietly as I could, making sure not to disturb Mary. She had been out late with Merlin last night and told me that he told her he loves her.

I thought it was about time. I grabbed the basket I used for collecting and set out. The fields behind Camelot's castle were laced with fog, bringing the grey skies down on to the field. It was actually one of my favorite things, though I missed the blue sky. I just liked the feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I searched through the gardens. That was how I missed the approaching figure through the fog. "You seem happy."

I looked up and locked eyes with Arthur, smiling. "I am happy." I confessed. A small smile formed on his lips as he walked over to me.

"Any reason in particular?" He asked casually, clasping his hands behind his back as I bent down to pull up a root needed in Morgana's sleeping potion. I bit my lip and made a face as if I was thinking it over.

"Not really, no." I stood up, my chest brushing his with the proximity. I titled my head up to see his face and he smiled mischievously.

"Damn. I was hoping it had something to do with me." I blushed at his forwardness.

"I—I… What brought this on?" I stammered, taking a small step back. He matched it.

"Merlin, of all people. He opened my eyes last night to what life's all about. And after all most dying this week—again—I realized what's important to me. I don't know why I feel this way. I've never felt this way about anyone." My heart beat quickened and I felt light.

"That's a relief." He gave me a questioning look. "To know you feel the same." He smiled widely.

"I know we can't really be together. Not with my father the way he is. I wouldn't be able to take you out properly, or tell anyone. But you'd still be mine, and that's something that I want." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair off my face, and I was sure I was bright red.

"I don't care if can't take me out." My voice was barely a whisper. His fingers lingered on my cheek before he cupped my neck.

"I didn't know you could feel something so strongly so suddenly. I don't know what it is about you, Alex." He shook his head and I laughed.

"I was just wondering the same thing. How on earth could you ever…" I trailed off, stopping myself from saying 'love me.' He raised his blue eyes and looked at me a moment before his gaze flickered over my shoulder. He dropped his hand from my neck and took a step back.

"Sire," Sir Leon's voice filtered through the fog and I turned around to see him, his red cape fluttering in the breeze. "The men are ready." I turned my confused gaze back to Arthur.

"You're leaving again?" I asked. Arthur kept his eyes on the ground.

"There's report of Northerner's coming into Camelot. They mean to take the city and start war."

"What?" He finally looked me in the eye. "Why have the people not been notified?"

"It would cause panic. They'll never make it here anyway. We'll take care of it." I ran my hand through my hair. They could get killed. Worse…Camelot could fall. "Goodbye Alexandra."

"Just promise you'll come back to me." The words were out my mouth before I could stop them. His eyes flashed up to mine and a look crossed his face as he clenched his jaw.

"I will." He nodded almost to himself. "I always win." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Farewell, Arthur." As he went to walk around me, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I rushed back to Camelot and to the courtyard. Merlin was walking out his and Arthur's horses. "Merlin!" I called out to him. He looked up and grimaced.

"Don't even say it, Alex." He kept walking and I fell into step next to him.

"I can't sit by while you, Arthur and the rest of the knights risk their lives. I'm coming." Merlin stopped and faced me angrily.

"You have to stay here. Not just to keep you safe, but I think Morgana has something to do with this." That stopped me in my tracks. "I think she's going to use this distraction to try to take the throne."

"What? But Uther is still—," He cut me off and continued walking.

"I don't think she cares. I'll keep Arthur safe—just make sure there's a kingdom for us to come back to." I nodded.

"Alright. Fine. I'll stay, but only because you think Morgana is behind this whole thing. I won't let her destroy Camelot."

Less than an hour later, and Arthur, Merlin and the knights had set out. The townspeople weren't told why. Word around the market was that there were some bandit sightings. I was concerned by the amount of knights Arthur had taken. It was only around fifteen and I hardly thought that was enough to stop an army.

"They'll be fine, Alex." Gaius comforted me as we mixed potions. "Merlin said that it was only around fifty men that were heading this way. Uther thinks that Arthur can derail them. It wouldn't have been necessary to take an army."

I was still worried, despite Gaius's words. I knew Merlin could keep Arthur safe. He was a powerful sorcerer and it was his destiny. What bothered me was what he said about Morgana. If she wanted to take the throne, it seemed unlikely that she'd rely on fifty men to do it. She knew the size of Camelot's army and how well trained they are.

It was unsettling. The thought of her going against us all for the throne. She seemed like such a nice girl, but every once and a while I'd take her giving these _looks_, like there was more to her. She was hiding something, and Merlin said that ever since she had disappeared over a year ago, she'd been different. He didn't trust her, so I didn't.

"I just don't understand. Why would she want to take over Camelot?" I asked. Gaius looked up from his healing book and sighed.

"She thinks she's entitled to it. Merlin told you that she's Arthur's half sister?" I nodded. I hadn't believed him at first—and then I started to notice the similarities between Uther and Morgana. "She wants to be more than the King's ward. Uther treats her like a daughter, she just doesn't see that. She wants power. She wants more."

That confused me. I'd never wanted power, and until recently, I'd never wanted more than what I had. Arthur was the one who changed that. For the first time in my life, I wanted something I didn't have—something I _couldn't have_.  
I thought back to Arthur's words before he'd set off. I wonder what Merlin had said to get Arthur to react like that. I'd have to thank him for it when he got back. I could still feel Arthur's hand on my neck.

"I think we're done for the night. I'm sure Mary wants you with Merlin heading off to war." Gaius chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that your way of saying you're tired of my melancholy mood?" Gaius laughed again and I kissed him on the cheek. "Good night then. Do you want me to make you supper before I go?"

"No, no, child. It's fine. I'll probably eat a bit later. Thank you, though." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Alright then. Don't stay up too late, old man." I winked at him and he bid me good night. I headed towards the kitchen, knowing Mary would still be there.

When I entered the kitchen, it was practically dead. It was well after the royals' dinner and everything was put away for the night. Mary was there though, finishing up a dinner that I assumed was for us.

"Alex! Right on time. I made chicken soup." She set a bowl on the counter in front of me and I scooped it up and took the offered spoon.

"Mary—you seriously are the best cook. You should be the one running this kitchen." I gushed as I took another spoonful.

"That'll never happen. This place is too crazy for me to try to manage." I nodded in agreement.

"How are you?" I asked after we'd finished up. She sighed and I walked around to help her clean the dishes.

"I'm worried about him. I mean, he isn't the best fighter. What if he gets hurt? I know Arthur will look after him, as will the rest of the knights, but…" She shook her head.

"I hear its only fifty men they're going against." I said, trying to comfort her. She dropped her scrubbing brush and faced me.

"Merlin said it was only ten." I narrowed my eyes. That boy… either he'd told Gaius the truth or he was lying to all of us. I wouldn't put it past him to be the latter.

"They'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I was surprised when you didn't insist going after them." Mary joked. I glanced around the empty kitchen and in a hushed tone told her of my and Merlin's fears about Morgana. "I didn't know she was acting so strangely." Mary exclaimed.

"Merlin seems to think so, and he's been around much longer than I have. I've seen her acting… oddly, too. But, I just don't see her as completely evil yet. But I'm not blind to her and neither should you be."

"I'll keep my ear to the ground. There's always talk of the Lady. She's been through so much." Mary shook her head. "I can't believe most of it."

"Well—," I was cut off by the sound of the alarm bell. Mary and I raced to the window and looked down to see knights scattering in the courtyard.

"What's happened?" She asked. I turned my eyes to beyond the citadel and saw the light of torches.

"It was just a distraction." I pushed off the window sill. "Get Gaius! He'll know what to do!" I shouted at Mary as I rushed out of the room.

"What about you?" She called. I didn't respond. I raced down to the dungeons and made it down to the Great Dragon without running into any guards.

"Healer. I knew I'd see you again." He greeted me, already perched on the giant rock.

"I need your help. There are men charging the citadel and I need to stop them before they can get here, before Morgana can do anything."

"I will help you, if you will help me." His tone was treacherous, but I felt that I had no other choice. There were hundreds—if not thousands—of men coming to take Camelot.

"What is it you want me to do?" I asked cautiously. He arched his neck, raising his head high above me.

"Free me."

**I promise** to try and update soon! School is keeping me busy so I'll fit in writing when I can! **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** Okay, well, the last chapter ended with a sort of cliff hanger. So sorry about that :) These next chapters move kind of quickly, I think, but that's because I'm getting it where I need to be for the big change. Bare with me here. And I haven't edited these chapters so there might be errors. Feel free to review! Enjoy!

* * *

I stood atop the battlements and saw the destruction I had caused. The Great Dragon was free, but the invaders still came. After the dragon had caught fire to the outside of the city, those who remained of the North army fled into the castle. Morgana was acting as their captive, but I knew she was working with them.

Uther was holding out with the rest of the knights, keeping them from taking the west wing, but they couldn't last much longer. _You promised me_.

I sent the thought to the Great Dragon and watched him swoop through the air and take out the last of the invaders in the street. _I have done what I promised. The scales have tipped in your favor. Now it is time to give King Uther what he deserves_.

"No!" I screamed as I stood helplessly while the Great Dragon caught fire to the lower town. "No!" I screamed again and this time let out a burst of magic. The dragon dropped in the air but quickly regained his balance and shot towards the battlements.

He swiped his claws at me and I retaliated with a swing of my sword. I missed and he flew back around. This had to stop. "Tuam tollere ignis!"

The dragon shrieked as I took away his fiery breath and fled to the sky. _This isn't the last you'll see of me healer!_ He shouted angrily.

I watched him fly off before rushing back into the castle. I ran into Mary first. "The dragon has been released!" She yelled as she gripped my arms. "It's nearly destroyed the lower town. Alex, there's too much destruction. I—I don't know what to do! I can't help Gaius like you can."

"We need more warriors right now and I'm good with a sword. Gwen will help you with the patients. I have to get back to the king." I rushed away from her and raced towards the steps, taking the servant's stairs to the front line where the last of the knights held back the invaders.

I focused on the wood of the blockades. "Pervenient ad vitam!" I commanded.

Vines sprouted out of the blockades, giving them legs and arms and setting them free. They started attacking my enemies, driving the invaders away. "Magic! There's magic here!" I heard Leon shouting. I watched as he pulled Uther away from the front line and forced him back.

As we started to retreat from where the blockades were attacking the invaders, Morgana and a line of men formed behind us and blocked our escape. All the knights fell silent. "Morgana? What are you doing?" Uther questioned, approaching her. She smirked at him and drew a dagger from her belt.

"What I should've done long ago." She drove the knife deep into his chest. Leon shot forward to catch the king as Sir Bedivere pulled his sword against Morgana. She used magic and pulled it from his hands before thrusting his own sword through his chest.

I stared in horror and prepared my own magic, when an annoying voice whispered through my mind. _Don't give her what she wants, Alexandra. You need to live for Arthur, and for Camelot. Get the others out of there; I'll keep a clear path._

I stood there a moment longer before sneaking out a back path. I wasn't a coward, I shouldn't be running. But I had no other choice at the moment. Uther was dead. Morgana killed him and was taking the throne. And Arthur knew nothing about it.

I rushed to the emergency room. "We need to get everyone out of here now!" I shouted, casting a healing spell over the room quickly. Everyone suddenly felt much better. A miracle.

"Alexandra, what are you doing?" Gaius scolded me, rushing up with blood on his hands.

"Morgana has killed Uther. The Great Dragon will keep a path clear to a safe haven. We need to get these people out now." Gaius didn't hesitate. "Where's Mary?" I asked Gwen as she came up to me.

"She's gone to get more medicine from Gaius's." I closed my eyes. The man I was supporting weighed heavily against my side. I needed to get to her. "Take the tunnels under the castle out of the city. Lead the people to the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"What then?" Gwen asked me. She was obviously scared, but she took the man that was on my side and helped him to stand on his own.

_I will have a Druid meet them there. He will lead the refugees to safety. _

I relayed the dragon's message and appointed Gwen as leader of the troops. After I helped them to the tunnels, I set off in search of Mary. _Can you send a message to Merlin?_ I asked.

_Yes, I have. They are already here._

I took as many back passages as I could to the Physicians. Morgana's men were everywhere. When I reached the Physicians, it was empty. Or so it seemed. "Mary, where are you?" I whispered. It was eerie to walk through the empty room, see Gaius's things exactly as they were left, and know that everywhere else around it, people were being killed.

"Alex?" I heard Mary's voice and then a series of banging. She came out of the broom closet. I shook my head at her.  
"The others have already fled to the woods. We need to go." I grabbed her hand but she stopped.

"What's happened?" She asked. I noticed her clutching the medicine in her hand. With everything going on, I knew telling Mary my secret now was wrong, but I was going to do it anyway.

"Morgana's killed Uther and taken over the city. There's something else I need to tell you. Mary, I have magic." I braced myself for her horror, but instead, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I blanched, and she sighed. "Alex, I've known for a while. It wasn't you that gave it away, it was Merlin. And suddenly, it was very clear why you two are so close. That's why I knew you could help Gaius better. You're a healer."

"You aren't afraid of me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Why should I be? I know you won't use your magic for evil. Neither will Merlin. I trust both of you with my life." I hugged her quickly.

"We have to go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** So, this chapter kind of does a BIT of a cross over. It mentions the Dread Pirate Roberts and Westley, which to anyone that has seen the Princess Bride, that might make you go, "Oh hey!". The reason for this little bit of a cross over is that way before I started writing 'Camelot' I was writing a Princess Bride ff and Alexandra was Westley and Buttercup's daughter. It was my favorite thing ever. So when I started writing this and needed a name for my main girl, I chose Alexandra and it kind of stuck. That x-over is really just for me, but, don't hate on it. It most likely will never be mentioned again. ENJOY! :)

* * *

We started towards the courtyard, and just before we made it to the gate, Morgana and another woman came walking through it. I could sense the other girl's magic, and it was darker than Morgana's.

"Well, dear sister, we've done it. Now all that's left is to kill your loving brother. Arthur won't even see it coming." The blonde woman smirked, much like Morgana does. I furrowed my eyebrows. This must be Morgause, the woman Merlin told me of. I didn't expect her to look so much like her half sister.

"I wouldn't underestimate Arthur. He has a knack for rising from the ashes. He'll no doubt assemble his own army, and thanks to that dragon, we've lost most of our men." Morgana spit out. Morgause squeezed her sister's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry; I have something that can help us. Soon, our army will be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?" Morgana still seemed like a frightened child, and I wondered how much of the show she was actually running. Maybe there was still hope for her after all.

Morgause pulled a golden cup seemingly from the air. "This is the Holy Grail. It grants eternal life. Used properly, it can raise the dead." Morgana looked at the dead soldiers around her.

"You mean to bring all these men back to life?" Morgause smiled, and Mary gripped onto my arm.

"Yes. But, they won't be as they were before. Their only purpose will be to kill—to eat the living's hearts out. And they'll be impossible to kill… well, nearly." I ignored the aching in calves from staying crouched and waited for Morgause to answer Morgana's questioning gaze. "It's the brain that our magic will control. If the head is destroyed, or severed from the body, they will be stopped."

Mary and I made our way through the lower town, picking through the debris and over the dead bodies. I barely controlled my tears, and Mary stopped once to vomit. Camelot was nothing more than a deathbed. I'd failed the people, and I failed Arthur.

We cut through the ruins of what used to be the bakery's house. Just as we made to pass through the back door, a figure stepped from the shadows. I raised my sword, ready to use magic if necessary. Morgause's words still lingered in my head. _Destroy the brain, severe the head_.

"It's alright!" It was a man's voice, riddled with fear. "We mean you no harm."

"We?" It was then that I saw the other's huddled behind him. There were at least a dozen men and women still alive.

"We fled here after the dragon's attack. We heard what Morgana's done." The man that stepped out before seemed to be their leader.

"I know of a safe place that other survivors have already gone to. You can come with us." I put my sword away, and the man relaxed. "My name is Alexandra. I can keep you safe."

"You? You are just a girl!" An older man stepped from the shadows, his finger pointing accusingly.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" The man dropped his hand. "My father was a great swordsman, known by many in our land. He taught me well."

"And who was your father?"

"There is a time when he was known as the Dread Pirate Roberts. But is name was Westley Vontaga."

Everyone was silent for a moment before I spoke up again. "I mean to fight against Morgana and her men, and find the prince. Anyone who cares to join me is welcome." I turned to Mary and she nodded her eyes wide with this new information about me. I hadn't even told Merlin that the feared Dread Pirate Roberts was my father.

Mary and I started to leave when the leader shouted after us to stop. We turned around and the people had gathered behind him. "We're with you."

Arthur's point of view

I hit the rock again. How could I have been so blind? How could this have happened?! When Merlin and I had snuck into the castle to try and find the girls, we'd seen something much worse; Morgana was on the throne. I had no idea where my father was and after Gwen and Gaius found us back at the Valley of the Fallen, I'd learned that Bedivere was dead.

Merlin said he sent for help, but I didn't know what that meant… until the troops started gathering. Lancelot was the first to show, and he brought a friend named Percival, who seemed good with a sword. I hadn't realized before that Lancelot and Guinevere were in love, but it was plain to see. Gwen's brother was also there, having escaped from the blacksmiths before it was destroyed.

Next came Gwaine, who Merlin was happy to see, and then the worst. Leon stumbled up to our hide out only a day after the others had arrived.

"Leon," I called, rushing forward to help steady him. His leg was badly cut. "How did you get away?" I asked. Gaius came out and helped me get Leon back inside. Merlin strode forward with a first aid and started to repair Leon.

"It was Alexandra." My eyes snapped up to his face.

"Who?" Gwaine posed the question and Merlin started to fill him and the others in as I waited for Leon to continue.

"She and Mary are out in the woods somewhere as we speak. She's started taking down the invaders, has her own little troop of rebels. But Morgana found us and slayed most of them. Alex and Mary were coming to find you but I got here first."

"How did you know where we were?" Percival asked. I sat back on my heels as I thought it all over.

"Alex knew where you'd be. We were supposed to meet here if anything happened or if we got separated."

"Why didn't they just come here in the first place? She shouldn't be leading rebels; she should be here with me!" I exclaimed, and quickly realized what I'd done. Leon raised his eyebrows at me and Merlin smiled.

"Well, it's about time you voiced your feelings for the girl." Leon stated after an awkward silence on my part. I got to my feet.

"That's not the point. I've been betrayed by my family, and my kingdom is taken. Who knows what's happened to my father and now Alex is out running around in the forest causing only gods know what kind of trouble." I shook my head and Leon kept his eyes on the ground. He looked guilty, and I felt like an ass. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't here, and it wasn't his fault that Morgana had taken over.

"Where did you last see the girls?" I asked him. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Somewhere near by. I don't know. Alex and I agreed we'd circle around so we didn't lead them straight here."

"Right then. We'll set out and find them."

"Sire, you can't. The forest is crawling with Morgana's men." Gaius spoke up. I faced him and just before I opened my mouth to retaliate, Gwaine shouted from the cave entrance.

"I don't think we'll need to go find her. Is she kind of tall, leggy, with dark blonde hair and full lips? Perfect, suntanned skin with ample—," I cut him off.

"Yes, Gwaine. That's a near exact description." I bit out, seething at his tone of voice.

"Then she's here." I rushed towards the cave entrance and saw Alex and Mary making their way very quickly towards us. When her eyes finally locked onto me, she shouted,

"Run!" And I finally saw what they were running from. Nearly twenty of Morgana's men were chasing after them, and they were coming straight for us.

"Oh, bloody hell." Merlin exclaimed. This was about to get messy.

Alexandra's point of view

I couldn't help the surge of happiness that came with the sight of Arthur. He was alive. I raced towards him, shoving Mary into the cave they were hiding out in. Arthur pulled me into his arms. "You're alright." He whispered in my ear. I pushed out of his embrace.

"Now's not the time. Merlin," I called, causing him to let go of Mary. I turned back to Arthur. "These men are already dead. Morgana and Morgause have used magic to bring them back to life. It doesn't matter whose face it is—kill them. They aren't who they used to be."

"How do we kill someone who is already dead?" A man with dark hair and dark eyes, who had his arm wrapped around Gwen, asked. I assumed he was Lancelot—the only other to know about Merlin's magic.

"Destroy the brain—cut off the head." I explained, pulling my sword and turning around to face them. Arthur pulled his sword, and swung it around in his usual preparation for battle.

"Okay, then." Merlin said, coming up next to me with a sword.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur said, almost to himself. Then we engaged battle.

I tried not to take in the detail of the gore. I knew it would come back to haunt me later. I hated taking a life—even if it was already dead. The only thing I could do to help cope with it was that these men were already dead. I was just putting their souls to rest.

I got pinned between a rock and one of the undead. Before I could do anything, the tall man with the closely cropped hair swung his sword, decapitating my assailant. "Thanks," I came to stand next to him, and tilted my head back to see his face. "I'm Alex."

"I know," He responded. "I'm Percival. Merlin's told us about you." He killed an oncoming undead, and I rolled my eyes.

"He has a tendency to tell people about me before I get to know them. Hopefully he says great things." Percival laughed and we fell silent as we helped put to rest the last of Morgana's men.

When it was over, we all stood around. "I'm going to bury them." I announced, dropping my sword. Arthur came up next to me.

"There's no time. We have to get somewhere safer." I shook my head.

"I'm burying them." I raised my hand, ready to use my magic to make it quick when Merlin's hand came down over mine.

"Alex!" He hissed, wrapping his hand around my wrist and pulling me away from everyone else. "What do you think you're doing? You almost exposed yourself!"

"Mary already knows, and so did the people that I helped before. Now is the time to let Arthur know—to let them all know—that magic can be good. If we don't, all they will remember is how magic was used for evil."

"You told Mary?" He whispered angrily, his eyes darting over towards Arthur and the others as they watched us.

"She had already figured it out from something you did! She doesn't even care that we have magic! Neither will Arthur. But you need to tell him, not me." Merlin let out a frustrated sigh. I looked towards Arthur, and his blue eyes stayed locked on us. "How's he taking the death of his father?" Merlin looked to his feet.

"He doesn't know." He stated quietly. I could feel my anger rise, and I shouted at him.

"He doesn't know!? What do you mean 'he doesn't know'?! How could you keep something like this from him? You and I both know what it feels like," I lowered my voice. "To lose a father." Merlin's dad was killed before his eyes, just like mine was. Merlin gained his father's power when he died. He's a Dragonlord now, but he's never used his abilities. That was partially because the Great Dragon was trapped beneath the castle.

"He won't be top of his game in the war." Merlin defended himself. I threw my hands up in the air.

"That is no reason not to tell him! If you don't—which you really should, you and Leon both—then I will. He has a right to know. About everything." With that, I turned on my heal and walked towards the cave, hopeful that Merlin would do the right thing.


End file.
